Derision
by ForeverDarkRider
Summary: When Naruto grows increasingly stronger, he is perceived as a threat to the village and exiled. Reviewing the events up until that time in his life, he can't say that he's surprised. Mentions of SasuNaru. Two-Shot.
1. Departure

**_A/N: _This is something that just grabbed ahold of me and _would not let go! _It's something out of my usual style of writing, and it's my first Naruto story, much less SasuNaru (well, implied), so I hope it turned out okay...**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or characters.**

**Warning: Depression.**

_**Derision Chapter One:  
Departure**_

The wind whipped around him fiercely, catching strands of his golden hair and assaulting his tanned, whiskered face with them. Dull, resigned eyes stared lifelessly up at the ominous clouds above him. He shivered, his usual response to an impending storm. His chilled hands remained in the pockets of his orange cargo pants in an attempt to absorb some warmth from his legs.

Naruto thought back to the days when he had something to be happy about, something to breathe life into him. The simple things like eating Ramen at Ichiraku's, training with Team Seven or anyone in Rookie Nine, his dream of becoming Hokage, faithfully following his own nindo…The harsh reality of his existence had nearly _dragged_ that joy out of him. It had beaten the cruel realization into his very _veins_ that he would never truly belong anywhere.

_Monster._

That's what everyone called him. And why not? It's what he was; it's what his body contained. The monster, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

That's why he couldn't blame them: the villagers. They were doing what was right. Or at least, what was right in their minds. Run out the monster and everything will be fine. Run out the monster and there will no longer be any problems.

If only it were that easy.

Naruto knew better than anyone that life was not that simple. By running him out of the village, Konoha would be damning itself. How many criminals avoided the village like the plague simply because of the fact that the 'Kyuubi boy' resided there? How many avoided it because the son of the famous Fourth Hokage was among them? There were too many for the teen to count.

Eyelids closing over his azure eyes, once so full of potential, he allowed a small sigh to pass through his slightly parted lips before opening the orbs once more. Bringing his gaze down from the clouds, he took one last glimpse at the gates of Konohagakure and, despite knowing what he was, couldn't help but allow one thought to pass across his mind: _they're making a mistake_.

Turning his back on the place he had called home for seventeen years, he hefted his bag up higher on his back with his right hand, praying that he would find a place to stay before the rain hit.

Thinking back, the young male remembered the events that had lead up to his imminent exile. He had seen it coming. Hell, _everyone_ had seen it coming. The fucking village Elders and their cowardice—they would never have allowed Naruto to stay even this long if it weren't for Tsunade and her sisterly affections towards him.

He allowed a small, sad smile to tilt his lips momentarily as he thought about how flustered she'd been when he'd told her that he was going to leave without a fight. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought that _Naruto_—stubborn, hyperactive ninja that he was—would just give up without a struggle. Truth was…he was tired.

He was tired of always having to kick, scream, and claw his way through things to gain the rights and privileges that were freely given to other Konoha citizens. He was tired of walking through crowds and having people part for him, not out of respect or politeness, but out of fear or disgust. He was tired of being mocked or laughed at when he made a foolish mistake. He was tired of not having the courage to tell those who made fun of him that he messed up _on purpose_, in order to gain a little attention, even if that attention was negative.

But most of all, he was tired of hiding. Of hiding his affection for his teammate, one that would surely be looked down upon and seen as a sin, especially since it was him, the demon child, who possessed these feelings.

But that's not how Naruto saw it. The teen clung to the emotions evoked in him by his comrade, holding on to them for dear life, _desperately_ hoping for a reason to stay sane in a village where he has really only known hatred.

Sasuke.

Yes, he had fallen in love with the stoic Uchiha. And why not? He was everything that Naruto had ever wanted to be, ever wanted to have: his cool aloofness, the sympathetic looks as opposed to disgust, the way he could be so cold and yet have so many admirers. Naruto had to work so hard in order to get someone to see _the real him_, whereas Sasuke didn't even try.

And yet…that was only what drew Naruto to him: that natural pull. What had made him fall in love was the fact that Sasuke treated him as an equal. Sure, he would look down on him and call him 'dobe' in that cold tone of his, he would insult him in a way that would piss the blonde off to no end and try all that much harder, but Naruto could sense the underlying fondness, no matter how miniscule.

If you asked, he couldn't tell you just when it was that he'd fallen in love. Maybe when he'd first met the Uchiha, maybe when they'd accidentally kissed, he didn't know. What he did know was that the realization had only hit when the boy had left.

He had left with Orochimaru in order to kill his brother, Itachi. Naruto had felt the full force of his feelings then, and was nearly paralyzed with grief, yet he would not allow it to show in any way other than the sadness of losing a best friend. He had to be strong in order to get Sasuke back, in order to fulfill the promise he'd made to Sakura, and in order to keep himself from crumbling to pieces.

It had taken three years, but he'd succeeded in the summer of his fifteenth year. He wasn't sure how exactly it had happened…but it had. And Naruto was grateful for that. The Jinchuuriki was beginning to lose hope, beginning to lose himself in sorrow and pain.

The relief at Sasuke being home was short-lived, however. He soon discovered that the Uchiha was not the same as he was when he'd left. He was colder, not that he was kind to begin with, but he'd always give subtle hints, at least towards Naruto, to show that he cared.

But no more. Sasuke avoided Naruto like Naruto imagined one would avoid the Grim Reaper. And that's when Naruto's world shattered. He had lost his one grounding force to life. He no longer cared what happened from that point on. He didn't try to prove the villager's wrong about himself; didn't try to show them that it was not _he_ who was the monster, that the true monster was merely taking up residence inside him. He just…shut off all his emotions, one by one.

There was one emotion that he could not dispel, much to his displeasure: his love for the Uchiha. He found that it was stronger than any feeling he had ever felt. Naruto believed it to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that he had something to hold onto, something to make him feel _human._ But it was a curse for that same reason. If he were human, he could be hurt. And he was sick of being hurt.

So when the Ambu had come to his ragged apartment, demanding that he come before the Elders, he had not protested, had not questioned their right to be there, their right to take him away from his home. Instead, he had gone quietly and cooperatively, only to be brought before the Council for a trial. One that Naruto honestly didn't believe he deserved. And yet he still said nothing about the situation. _Why? Why hadn't he spoken up?_

The answer was simple: he was done. Done with everything, anything, _nothing_. Confusing, yes, but when was anything in his life ever anything but?

When he arrived, he noticed that nearly every ninja in the village was there, save for the guards that were constantly posted at the gates. Like a magnet, his blue eyes found and locked with those of dark onyx even before his gaze rested upon the Hokage and Elders. Not even a trace of worry lay in their depths and despite wishing otherwise, Naruto felt a pang in his chest at the knowledge that Sasuke just didn't care.

He dragged his eyes away from his secret love's with an effort and focused on his superiors. He knew what this was about. He had been warned that if he chose to continue training, continue growing _stronger_, then despite the fact that he had shown nothing but loyalty towards his village, he would be perceived as a threat.

And he was. Naruto was declared guilty and, ignoring the protests of Lady Tsunade and the small group of friends he had managed to acquire, the Elders sentenced him to live a life of exile, never to return to the village.

After the trial, he had been escorted back to his apartment to gather his things. He was permitted no visits, no way to say goodbye, and he was to leave immediately. Unjust as it was, he walked along meekly and quietly, providing no resistance.

Naruto turned his gaze to the ground, coming out of his thoughts. And that's how he had ended up in his current situation.

His right hand still on the strap of his bag, he pulled his other out of his pocket. Bringing it up to his face, he stared at it for a moment before reaching it up and pulling off his headband. The precious headband that he had procured from the first person to ever care about him: Iruka-sensei.

Looking at it, he felt his throat clench and his eyes sting, yet he refused to allow himself to cry, at least not until he was safely away from the village where he would not be seen. He would give them no more reason to ostracize him.

Running his thumb gently, shakily, over the smooth coldness of the metal, he had to fight the rare bout of rage he felt as the pad of his digit passed over the now jagged mar in the forehead protector he had so lovingly taken care of. Across the Leaf Village symbol was a jagged slash mark; the mark of a rogue. The mark of a traitor.

And yet what had Naruto ever done to be branded as such? Exist? The blonde allowed a bitter laugh to escape his throat. Yes, just because he was born into this life, he was hated. The Gods must be laughing at him right now, at how his life turned out. Poor little Uzumaki Naruto, his life was fucked before it even began.

The laughter died quickly, but a wry, strained smile remained before that, too, dissipated.

Turning on his heel, he began to walk away even while he replaced the headband in its former position. Sometimes…sometimes he had thought of leaving the village. Of packing up and forming a new life for himself in some other village, some other _country, _even, where no one knew him, knew what he was. But foolish as he was, he had believed that he could open the people's eyes, show them that he was just like the rest of him.

_Idiot._

That's what he was; nothing but an idiot. How naïve he had been in thinking that he could change anyone's views on him. It was laughable. Yet Naruto surely _was not_ laughing. Far from it.

His left hand deeply tucked in his pocket once more, his right fisted around the strap of his bag, Naruto lowered his head and halted in his tracks, furious breaths causing his chest to heave violently. And now he was marked as a traitor. Everywhere he went now, it would be known who he was, what he'd done, what was _inside him_. And it was all because he was too much of a coward to leave all those years ago. Hell, even a day ago would have spared him the humiliation.

But…_damn!_ Tears flowed freely now down the blonde's cheeks, despite his earlier resolve to not allow it. Swiping at them harshly, almost to the point of brutality, he took deep, calming breaths before continuing on his way, never to look back…


	2. Disbelief

**_A/N: _Well, since the first chapter was so well liked, I decided to continue the story even though it was originally meant to be a one-shot. Because of that, I don't really like this chapter as much as the first and it's not as long.**

**Since you got to see Naruto's views on his exile, this is Sasuke's.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Nordic Angel for being my first reviewer as well as for putting up with the strangeness of my...*ahem*...inspirational moments...Thanks again!**

**_Disclaimer:_ -pulls out random drawers- Nope. No liscense to own Naruto. Darn.**

**_Warning:_ More depression. More implied SasuNaru.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Why? _Why did he continue to pursue him so_ relentlessly_? What gave him the strength to be so unwavering in his belief that he could convince him to return to the village after so many years had passed?

He had been so cruel in his attempts to cut all their ties, had even tried to _kill_ him. And yet…he continued to follow, to almost _beg _him to come back.

Sasuke couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to—because he _did _want to—he could not allow himself to go back until he had killed Itachi.

…Or so he'd told himself. One look into that deadening stare, into those beautiful blue eyes that were once so full of _life_, and he knew he had to do what the dobe was asking, _pleading_ of him. He had to go home.

When he returned, he had not expected the greeting he received. Whereas a normal S-Class criminal would have been locked up or executed upon return, he was welcomed with open arms.

That was not what he wanted. He did not want to be welcomed; he wanted a reason to leave again, a reason to leave without hurting the dobe once more. If the villagers hated him to the point of running him out of the village, then Naruto could not chase after him, beg him to return to a place so hateful.

But that was not the case. He had no reason to leave.

As the days passed, he felt emotions directed towards the blonde swell in him, ones he had vowed to rid himself of. They were a weakness, one that he could not possess if he hoped to ever defeat his brother. So instead of facing these feelings head-on, confronting them, he turned a cold shoulder and ignored them, avoiding Naruto to the point of ridiculousness.

And he watched. He watched from the sidelines as the village grew crueler towards the innocent blonde, and those eyes grew duller. Sasuke noticed that he didn't laugh as much, and when he did laugh or smile, it looked forced or strained. At least, to Sasuke it did.

But he still chose not to intervene, despite wanting to do so. Why hadn't he? He often asked himself that. Why hadn't he stopped what he saw was coming? Naruto, having nothing else to do in a village that despised him, immersed himself in his training. He worked until he would collapse, rest until he could just barely move again, and then start over.

Why hadn't Sasuke stopped it? The boy was working towards a bleak future. Sasuke knew that he had all but given up on his dream of being Hokage. It was there, in his defeated posture, his lifeless eyes, his unnervingly quiet demeanor.

Before he knew it, two years had passed and he was seated in the Council room, watching Naruto's trial—if it could be called that. The Elders had gotten anxious; they had seen what Naruto was capable of, and perhaps they feared that the boy would try to take revenge on the village who had tormented him since his birth for something that was out of his control. And that's precisely why Sasuke believed that this wasn't a trial—it was a damnation, because the outcome had already been decided before the defendant could give his side of the story.

Even though he knew this, Sasuke felt no worry. He knew that Naruto would not give up without a fight. He would struggle for all he was worth and find a way to weasel his way around the system, like he always did. He always managed to get himself out of the toughest situations with apparent ease and Sasuke had always envied him of that.

But something was not right. Instead of the loud and obnoxious argument he had expected to hear, there was…silence. Absolute silence on the blonde's part.

What was going on?

Sasuke stared incredulously after the retreating figure that allowed himself to be lead away by the Ambu, never once struggling in their grasp, never once letting out even a meager protest.

That was when the first signs of panic began to claw at him. He was leaving. He, _Naruto_, who would have _dragged_ Sasuke back to Konoha if need be, was leaving. Leaving his home, leaving his friends, leaving Iruka, the only father he'd ever known. Leaving _Sasuke_.

No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. And yet…Naruto had just allowed it. Who was Sasuke to stop him from leaving if that's what he wished to do? Sasuke, who was cold to him even when they could have been considered friends. Sasuke, who tried to kill him at the Valley of the End and then later. Sasuke, who had ignored the blonde even upon return. The blonde who, without knowing it, had been Sasuke's one beacon of hope, of light, in the darkness that had consumed him.

He would be nothing more than a selfish bastard if he were to interfere now.

Call him selfish.

Resolved, Sasuke returned to what was once his home, a place bustling with life and activity but was now nothing more than a ghost town.

He had made up his mind: he would go after his blonde, just as he had come for Sasuke all those times.

**As I said before, I don't like this chapter as much as the first, so I made it so it can end here and you readers can decide if Sasuke catches up to Naruto or not.**

**Well, I always appreciate a little constructive criticism and/or your opinion on my story or writing style in general!**

**Also, I apologize to my readers, who I may have mentioned continuing this story to. I have no inspiration for this. I actually had a third chapter for this made up but I hated it so much that I just deleted it. Unfortunately, I have found that, though I really like this style of writing, it's very hard to maintain it when putting any action/relationship development in it and I just felt that it was lacking something. Again, I apologize to those of you who expected more chapters. I hope you continue to read any future works that I create and post. I am currently working on one that I feel a strong liking for and I hope to have it _done BEFORE_ publishing this time so as to release chapters in a timely manner. Hopefully.**

**That is all that I have to say for now.**

**~Rider~ out.**


End file.
